Episode 4231 (13th December 2005)
Plot Carl's rescue mission goes disastrously wrong. Their trip to win Chas back doesn't begin well when the car runs out of petrol but a determined Del flags down Pearl and begs her for a lift. When Del explains to Pearl where they are going, Pearl looks worried but Del convinces her she knows exactly what she is doing. Arriving at the barracks the sentry refuses them access. A few minutes later they spot a mini bus leaving the barracks heading to a formal function. On the bus with her fellow soldiers is Private Chas Dingle. Del announces they will go in pursuit. They continue on following the mini bus when it comes to an abrupt halt. Believing them a security risk the soldiers demand they get out of the van. Nervous Carl starts to explain what they are doing when Chas appears. He is relieved to see her but she angrily orders him to leave her alone. Carl tries to tell her he loves her but she is already back on the bus as it pulls away. Carl heads back to the van but Del is adamant about not giving up. Pearl finally gets the opportunity to quiz Del on what she is doing. Del insists she just wants Carl to be happy. Back on track Del spots the mini bus and insists it's fate and orders Carl to give it one last shot. In the venue Carl disguises himself as a waiter and enters the room where Chas and her troop are guests at a wedding reception. Going down on bended knee Carl insists that he loves her and wants them to be together. Chas, humiliated, demands he leave her alone. Frustrated Carl lifts Chas over his shoulder declaring to the wedding party that he loves her. Fuming, the bridesmaid throws champagne in his face. Temporarily blinded, Carl slips, bringing Chas and the bride down with him. People panic when they realise Chas is hurt. Chas yells she will swing for Carl for what he's done. Beaten he heads back to the van where they watch as Chas is wheeled out to an ambulance. Carl, gutted explains to Pearl and Del what happened. Eric scuppers Rodney's Christmas light switch on. Angry, Eric confronts Rodney accusing him of gross misconduct in the scamming of Val, however Rodney claims he just got back what he was owed and heads off to host his function as Eric fumes. Later at the Christmas tree switch on in front of a crowd Rodney makes a pompous speech about his contribution to the village. Kelly, making a meal of it, presses the on button to no avail. As the crowd begin to get agitated Councillor Stribbley explains to Rodney that he didn't apply for the appropriate licence for the lighting display. Rodney's protests fall on deaf ears and he has to announce to the crowd that due to technical difficulties the switch on won't be taking place. Later that evening Val spots Eric shaking hands with Councillor Stribbley and when he tells her he set Rodney up they both head back to Dale View, reconciled. A Sugden/Dingle truce marks a fresh start for baby Sarah. Jack proudly tells Andy that he has consulted Ashley, and Sarah could get christened next Wednesday. Jack suggests it may be the ideal way to cement the Sugden's role in Sarah's life and offers to deal with the Dingles. Although Zak isn't around Jack bites the bullet and talks to Cain who insists that it is the decision of the Dingles if and when Sarah got christened. Jack leaves deflated but Lisa follows him out. Sure it's a lovely idea she tells a grateful Jack that she will try and talk him round. Later, Lisa brooches the subject with Cain suggesting that the christening is a step forward for Sarah's future. Meanwhile, Debbie is resigned to the Dingle/Sugden interfering and chats to Daz about how she wants to do the right thing by Sarah, but she can't believe no one asked her about the Christening. However Daz just hints about being Sarah's god parent. Debbie is amused to see how chuffed Daz is when he says that he can be her god father and Andy is glad that the Dingles have let a 'Sugden' play a part. Jack and Andy agree that the christening could be the start of a more amicable, united future for Sarah's families. Backed by Lisa, Debbie insists that Emily is also a god parent. Cast Regular cast *Carl King - Tom Lister *Delilah Dingle - Hayley Tamaddon *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *Private Mclean - Colin Parry *Keith Stribbley - Archie Kelly *Bridesmaid - Lisa Marie Boucher Notes *First appearance of Chas Dingle since 5th June 2005 as Lucy Pargeter returned from maternity leave. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,880,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes